


Notes on the Temptation of Peter and Heloise

by PacificRimbaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Epistolary, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificRimbaud/pseuds/PacificRimbaud
Summary: Percy Weasley is pleased to accept the Transfiguration professorship at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1998-1999 academic year.8th year student Pansy Parkinson is thrilled.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Comments: 58
Kudos: 242
Collections: 2020 DBQ Round One: Transfiguration





	Notes on the Temptation of Peter and Heloise

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2020Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round1) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. The theme for this round of the competition was Transfiguration and my chosen pairing was Pansy Parkinson and Percy Weasley.  
> Comments/Reviews are encouraged by The Slytherin Cabal's Admin Team on all stories in Death by Quill, but comments left by readers are set to be moderated by story authors until the end of the competition in order to protect participants' anonymity.  
> Thank you to my beta for their time and help.

4th September

Daphne,

I despise you beyond anything. I hope you’re enjoying Corfu and your adult freedoms, by which I mean I hope you’re taken ill and spend your time endlessly vomiting into the Ionian sea. I’m stuck here in Transfiguration in this haggy wool jumper next to Michael Corner, who will not leave off rubbing his left elbow. Learn an anti-itch spell, you prick.

It’s somehow still the first week. I’d throw myself from the roof of the Astronomy Tower in protest, only it’s cordoned off like half of this maudlin hellscape.

They hired a Weasley to teach Transfiguration— the uptight, cunty one. He looks perpetually terrified, it’s delicious. Just now we were to Transfigure a butter knife into a candlestick, and I made mine look the slightest bit like a cock. Thick, with a bit of a curve to it. The tops of his ears turned _actually_ red, it was extraordinary.

Enjoy a deckhand or two for me, you strumpet.

XOXO

Pansy

P.S. All is not lost! There are rumblings about a gathering for 8th years in the Forbidden Forest. Intriguing. I’ve got a stash of Ogden's under the—

⸻

4th September, 1998

Friday, 8:07 p.m.

Having completed my first full week as Transfiguration Professor at my alma mater, I’m pleased to record in this journal that my tenure is thus far a resounding success.

I’ve been shown exceptional consideration by Headmistress McGonagall (despite her insistence, I’m not yet convinced of the propriety of calling her Minerva). My time for preparation this summer was woefully brief, and I was only able to author comprehensive lesson plans through the end of winter term. Still, I'm confident that the scope and sequence I have laid out for the year is entirely correct.

Gratifyingly, I find that the majority of my pupils remain productive throughout each instructional period, with noted exceptions. I’m sure each student will rise to my expectations in due time, given clear guidance.

Having anticipated numerous of my classroom management challenges, I put in place measures to counteract charms commonly used to aid misbehavior, including Disillusionment. Today I was able to intercept personal correspondence being composed during class time. I held the offending pupil back after class, and I’m sure that following our discussion, she will conduct herself more appropriately going forward.

All in all, I’m pleased to be back at Hogwarts in this capacity. At my age and with my abilities, I feel uniquely positioned to offer my students an education they will remember. 

Professor Percy Weasley, Transfiguration

Hogwarts

⸻

14th October

Daphne,

Stop writing to me about Paris. No, don’t. I want to hear it all, especially about Etienne. He sounds perfectly edible.

The weather in Scotland is a slow death. The damp has drawn down inside my bones, and the only solution is to sink up to the eyebrows in the tub in the 8th years’ dormitory under a heating charm and ignore the pounding at the door for next turn.

Arithmancy is dismal. As you know, it’s my best subject, and I could tackle it with my hands tied behind my back. Charms, Potions. Everything feels like a repetition.

Gods, do you know Granger still jams her arm absolutely straight up into the air and hops slightly out of her seat when she raises her hand? Daft cow.

Professor Weasley has the most absurd ticks. I wish you were here with me to mock them. He stares at you like a haunted man, takes his glasses off and puts them back on again, and clears his throat constantly. I stopped after class the other day and conjured him a glass of water, and he drank it like he’d crossed the Kalahari. He’s shamefully young, only 22. I asked Ginevra, who I think is as embarrassed as the rest of us to have him here.

He’s fiercely intelligent, though. I will cede that tiny patch of ground to him. I like to pretend that I don’t understand what he’s just taught so he has to repeat himself. He turns the most delicate shade of pink. I also asked him whether Animagi could copulate on an interspecies basis in their animal form. I thought he was going to die right then and there.

XOXO

Pansy

P.S. I’ve been forced to write this at my actual desk in the dormitory. It’s inexpressibly tedious.

⸻

20th October, 1998

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

This is to inform you that I’m extending my office hours on Friday afternoons in order to offer struggling students access to private tutelage. It appears that one or more 8th year students are unable to reliably perform some elementary Transfiguration spells. I'm deeply shocked, as your pedagogy in the position I now hold was unassailable. Please accept this as a standing invitation to observe. My door will remain fully open at all times.

Sincerely,

Professor Percy Weasley

⸻

12th November

Daphne,

You’re missing out. I don’t care how much snow you have in Courchevel. Draco and Granger are fucking. They think no one knows, which is the most entertaining thing to happen in this rotting pile of chiseled blocks since that time you trapped Snape into saying “manual stimulation” six times. Studies proceed, as they must. I’m on track for the O levels I want. Don’t tell anyone.

I learned a spell last Friday during my tutoring in Professor Weasley's office that gives wings to mice, which is awful and charming. They careen about the room quite chuffed with themselves and shit absolutely everywhere. The image of Professor Weasley chasing them around with a dustbin will remain with me always. His hair was absolutely wild, and when he’s flustered you simply want to smother him. I can’t recall the last time I laughed so hard when someone wasn’t injured.

XOXO

Pansy

P.S. Send me some books, witch.

P.P.S. The naughty ones. 

⸻

27th November, 1998

Friday, 10:32 p.m.

As I’ve documented extensively in this journal, the Transfiguration professorship continues to excite me intellectually. We have, to my admitted confusion, deviated substantially from the lesson plans that I so carefully prepared over the summer. There is a level of human fallibility, I suppose, which I did not account for.

Classroom management is an area which offers significant professional challenges. Today I confiscated a copy of a Muggle text, _The Letters of Abelard and Heloise_ , from one of my more recalcitrant pupils. I’ve made arrangements for her to reclaim it during my office hours next Friday, during which time I will reiterate my policy on reading outside materials during class. I trust we’ll resolve the situation without escalating to further disciplinary steps.

Professor Percy Weasley, Transfiguration

Hogwarts

⸻

4th December, 1998

Miss Parkinson,

You will find enclosed the complete disciplinary policies of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which I have confirmed with Headmistress McGonagall applies fully to specially enrolled 8th year students. You will observe that spanking is no longer a sanctioned method of correction. Please refrain from suggesting it again.

I trust that this is the last occasion we will need to discuss this.

Respectfully,

Professor Weasley

⸻

16th December

Daphne,

Only a few days until I see you. I hadn’t realized how much I’d miss having you here with me. We’ll go out without school jumpers on and have drinks, because we’re both grown-ups.

We’ve just had several days of heavy snow, so naturally the Houses organized themselves into entrenched snowball warfare. It ended with a giant fireball courtesy of Gryffindor House, and now the face of the West Tower is charred to bits. 

I may have made some mistakes recently. I'm headed to London on Saturday. Will you Floo me straight away?

XOXO

Pansy

⸻

17 Dec.

Harry,

Everyone’s packing up today, it’s frantic. I’ll be at Grimmauld around noon on Saturday— you’d better not try to back out of me staying with you. I keep telling you Mum and Dad aren't bothered.

Charlie's home for Christmas. I miss Fred.

It snowed loads Tuesday and Wednesday, so we had a bit of a friendly snowball fight: Gryffinpuff v. Slytherclaw. We breached the outer wall of their defenses in under three hours, then melted their fort. It was brilliant.

Don’t tell Ron— he’ll be a prick about it— but I’m worried about Percy.

During the fight, I was around a corner reloading from one of my munitions caches, and Pansy Parkinson was there, trying to nail Percy with those terrible snowballs she makes. He chased after her and caught her around the waist. They were both laughing, and I could have sworn they actually kissed, but then he shoved her away like she was a Grindylow latched on to his face and ran off.

I thought she might have been crying, but when I walked up to her she told me to fuck off.

Perce seems out of sorts, but he won’t talk to me. Maybe owl and offer to buy him a pint soon?

Love you lots,

Ginny

⸻

3rd January, 1999

Sunday, 2:40 p.m.

Having enjoyed a reflective and restorative two weeks among family and friends, I have returned to Hogwarts with a renewed commitment to carrying out the duties of my position with integrity and professionalism. I have discontinued individual tutelage hours, as this service is no longer appropriate. I look forward to a scholastically profitable second half of the academic year for all.

Professor Percy Weasley, Transfiguration

Hogwarts

⸻

14th January, 1999

Blaise,

I hope this letter finds you well.

First, you can fuck right off. I have no idea what you’re on about by bringing up Granger, and if I did, it would be none of your business. I’m studying as hard and as often as I can, because that’s all I’m here for: studying.

Second, could you write Pans? She’s been sitting in window ledges with a book and staring out at the lake. When I asked her what's going on, she told me— this is verbatim— “Go fuck yourself sideways.” She didn’t say it very nicely. I’m wondering if you might have better luck.

Best regards,

Draco

⸻

Pansy,

Would you like to go to the Valentine’s Day dance? If not, please don't shout at me.

Michael Corner

⸻

13th February, 1999

Saturday, 9:19 p.m.

Winter has been, as hoped, a period of undisturbed focus and productivity. 

It seems that I’m meant to chaperone the Valentine’s Day dance, which I’ve been informed chiefly entails preventing inappropriate contact between students and ensuring that the punch bowl remains unadulterated. I’m aware that several of my students have made plans to attend together, which will undoubtedly be pleasant for them.

I’ve been reading the selected works of medieval Muggle scholastic philosopher Peter Abelard, and to a lesser extent the account in letters of his love affair with his physically and legally adult pupil Heloise. While one would clearly wish to avoid their manner of separation, it is an undeniably bracing tale of intense intellectual and spiritual connection. It certainly earns its place beside the other works of human interest on my shelves.

Professor Percy Weasley, Transfiguration

Hogwarts

⸻

15th February, 1999

Dear Ronald,

I heard from Ginny today that you and Harry moved up together in Auror training. I’m extremely proud. You have always been more than capable of accomplishing whatever you put your mind to.

This year is full of surprises. I’ve been studying harder and more frequently than I thought possible. I’m more confident every day in my ability to achieve O levels.

The Valentine’s Day dance was rather dull. As you know, I have no particular interest in anyone at the moment, and went alone. Gryffindor is, however, well positioned to win the House Cup after Pansy Parkinson single-handedly knocked 80 points off of Slytherin. Percy was being admittedly rigid as chaperone, and I suppose he must have stuck his nose in between Pansy and Michael Corner, because she very loudly called him a prat. When he docked ten House points, she called him a c--t, so he took twenty. I was a bit surprised when she switched gears and told him he was a coward, but for some reason that made him dock fifty. In any case, certain members of her House are quite put out with her today.

I’ve enclosed a study guide for your Methods of Restraint module, please share it with Harry and continue the good work.

Love always,

Hermione

⸻

Heloise,

What do you want from me?

-Peter

Honesty.

-Heloise

I’ll lose my job.

-Peter

No one has to know.

-Heloise

I’ll know.

-Peter

I want you.

-Heloise

Please don’t do this.

-Peter

What can I have?

-Heloise

I can teach you.

-Peter

⸻

16th February, 1999

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

I’m renewing my extended office hours on Friday afternoons, in order to help students best prepare for their upcoming N.E.W.T.'s.

Sincerely,

Professor Percy Weasley

⸻

Invoice

Flourish & Blotts, Booksellers

Prof. P.I. Weasley

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 _Materializing Beauty: Mastery-level Techniques in Transfigural Aesthetics_ by J. Jedediah Fisher, 22G 15S

 _The Complete Sonnets and Poems_ by William Shakespeare (Muggle), 3G 9S

 _Untroubled Waters: Meditating to Calm_ by Daisy Riverswell, 2G 2S

Shipping: 1G 7S

Total: 29G 16S

⸻ 

18th March

Daphne,

Did you know that you can Transfigure the smallest slip of parchment into a chrysalis made of coal, and in a week, watch a diamond butterfly emerge? You can turn an apple into a lotus flower made of glass, sitting on the surface of a miniature glass pond, where tiny glass goldfish rise up to greet you. You can turn a desk into a bed with white linens, overhung with scented flowers, only you mustn’t lie on it. In fact, you have to reverse it straight away. Afterward, the desk is intolerable to look at, and there’s still the smell of lilacs, so you have to leave.

He has the most intelligent hands. His eyes are blue like a clean, shallow sea.

XOXO

Pansy

⸻

I think about the first time you’ll let me open my legs for you.

-Heloise

Please don’t be cruel.

-Peter

⸻

22nd March, 1999

Dear Charlie,

I’d like to come to Romania over the spring holidays, if you have room for me. I need to be out of England. I'll come straight there from Hogwarts this Saturday, and stay for two weeks.

I can't let it start. Once it does, I won't be able to stop.

Let me know as soon as you’re able.

Your wretched brother,

Percy

⸻

I missed you so much that I almost hated you.

-Heloise

I'm sorry.

-Peter

Tell me what you thought about.

-Heloise

I thought that with you, it will feel like dying and being brought to life, all at once.

-Peter

⸻

I waited for you outside of Transfiguration. Where were you?

-D

In the library.

-H

Of course you were. I saw Pansy standing suspiciously close to the Professional Weasel.

-D

Professor Weasley. Doesn't she dislike him rather immensely?

-H

Possibly. He jumped back like she'd tried to light him on fire. Come to my room after dinner.

-D

I'll consider it. I'm so anxious about N.E.W.T.'s I feel sick.

-H

They're not for another three weeks. Come to my room, you'll feel better.

-D

Will I?

-H

Don't you always?

-D

I do.

-H

⸻

Peter,

I have N.E.W.T.'s tomorrow morning, and all I can think of is you. I think about the chalk dust at the tips of your fingers. The marks that your glasses leave behind. I think about how it will feel when you put your mouth on my breast. I’ll push my fingers up into your hair.

Your hair is beautiful. 

You're so beautiful.

I think about mornings.

I think I’ll wake you with my lips against the inside of your thigh.

-Heloise

Rest. Please. I promise I'll keep. 

-Peter

⸻

Pansy Parkinson

N.E.W.T. Results

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: E

Charms: O

D.A.D.A.: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

⸻

23rd June, 1999

Dear Percy,

Please accept my sincere appreciation for your service to Hogwarts. It was reassuring for our pupils to have a familiar face among our staff. The circumstances of this year were unusual, and your forbearance and professionalism were duly noted.

Please remind your graduating students that at the moment they accept their diplomas, they are no longer enrolled, and are subject to the rules governing any other visitor. All are, of course, welcome to return as often as they’d like in the future.

Enjoy your freedom. I look forward to seeing you bright and early in September.

In friendship,

Minerva 

⸻

I’m terrified to ask. I feel as if I'm breaking a spell. Where? I’ve taken a flat in Diagon Alley. We could go there. A hotel. Your bed. Wherever you want. Anywhere at all.

-Peter

Your desk.

-Heloise

⸻

24th June, 1999

Thursday, 11:37 p.m.

As I pause to reflect at the conclusion of my first year as Transfiguration Professor—which brought both rigors and rewards I entirely failed to anticipate—my thoughts continually bend to the discipline of Transfiguration itself. It is, in its essence, the study and practice of change. We alter. Create. Vanish. I'm convinced that no other branch of magic lets us play so convincingly at being minor gods.

Its power throws into sharp relief those parts of nature which will forever decline to obey. There are things we can't command into being. And some we can't choose to dismiss.

Even the gods are brought to their knees before love.

And I find that I'm only a man.

The graduation ceremony takes place tomorrow evening in the Great Hall. Whatever happens next must alter everything.

I've cleared my desk for the last time, and feel an unbearable sense of anticipation.

Professor Percy Weasley, Transfiguration

Hogwarts

⸻

12 Diagon Alley, Flat B-2

London

26th June

Oh, Daph.

His mouth.

His hands.

I am transfigured.

XOXO

Pansy


End file.
